


Холодно

by Fausthaus



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Angst, Creepy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Что делать, если исчезнувший однажды отец стучит в дверь?





	Холодно

За окном было холодно. Очень холодно. В этом Карин была уверена. Поэтому она и не верила маме, которая уже несколько дней сетовала на жару. Мама говорила, что из-за сумасшедшего солнца на клумбе перед домом сгорели все цветы. Но Карин точно знала, что палящее солнце вовсе не виновато в том, что красные и желтые цветы стали вдруг серыми, а их листья, наоборот, окрасились в грязно-желтый цвет, словно их искупали в луже сразу после проливного дождя.

А мама все говорила и говорила по утрам про жару и не понимала, что никакой жары быть просто не может. А солнце такое жгучее лишь потому, что безуспешно борется с ледяным холодом. И холод всегда побеждает.

Он появился не так давно. Он приходит вместе с папой, когда тот стучится в дверь. Стучится так громко и сильно, что иногда кажется будто она вот-вот сорвется с петель. Временами на твердом дереве даже появлялись трещины, но мама и их не замечала. А еще мама ни разу даже не попыталась объяснить, куда так неожиданно уехал папа. И почему, теперь, когда он вернулся, то стучится в дверь? Ведь у него всегда были с собой ключи.

Карин часто вспоминала тот вечер, когда родители весело улыбаясь уехали в магазин вдвоем. Но вернулась отчего-то одна мама. И с тех самых пор она не рассказывает о папе, словно его никогда и не было. 

Но стоит ей уйти, как папа сразу начинает стучаться в дверь. Очень похоже, что он болеет: он такой же серый, как цветы на клумбе. А его рубашка на груди испачкана какой-то темной жидкостью, похожей на вишневый сок. Он кричит, просит его впустить, но Карин прячется в шкафу и затыкает уши. Один раз она все же пыталась открыть дверь, но на лице папы вдруг появились слезы, а сам он медленно растворился, будто дым от сигареты. Девочка так и не повернула до конца ручку от входной двери. Потому что папа никогда не плакал и всегда улыбался. 

Карин очень хотелось рассказать маме и спросить, почему папа заплакал. Но мама сейчас такая странная. И совсем не слушает Карин. И все время уходит из дома, словно чувствуя, что вот-вот папа начнет стучать в дверь. Быть может, если бы они хотя бы раз встретились, то все стало бы по-прежнему. И почему Карин должна тоже жить без папы, совсем как новенькая девочка по имени Кэт, которая теперь учится в ее классе?

Часы в гостиной пробили семь часов вечера. За дверью послышались неуверенные шаги, а через секунду сильный удар сотряс дверь. Карин тихо заплакала, закрывая уши руками. Именно в этот момент она поняла, что папа больше никогда не вернется домой.


End file.
